


An Omega's Chance

by writerchick0214



Series: Learning to be Omega [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clint Barton, Possible Mpreg, Self Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/pseuds/writerchick0214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to illegal suppressants given to him in the circus Clint has never had, and was told he never would have, a heat. He and Phil fell in love despite all of this and have a happy, fulfilled marriage. One night Clint wakes up in heat and no one can explain why</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Omega's Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSparrow93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/gifts).



> So this is a (very, very late) birthday gift for TheSparrow. I've had some serious writers block and this is the first thing I've finished in a long time. Please excuse typos and how TERRIBLE it is. This is my first A/B/O fix ever written, so be gentle.

            Clint woke with a start, shirt soaked through with sweat and his chest heaving. Phil was awake seconds later, bleary-eyed but alert, senses peaked due to the tension in the room. He didn’t touch Clint despite the worry in his eyes but he was staring intently, waiting for Clint to say something. Unable to pinpoint what was wrong caused Clint to panic more; gasping for breath, Clint groped blindly for Phil’s hand.

            “What the hell,” Clint managed once Phil’s fingers were tight around his own.

            “Nightmare?” Phil finally spoke up, moving closer until their sides were touching.

            “No.” Clint shook his head. He looked around the dark room, trying to figure out what was different or out of place. Nothing stuck out to him, and even if something _were_ wrong, Clint knew Phil would have notice. “I don’t know what that was.”

            Phil pushed their foreheads together, pushing Clint’s sweat-soaked hair out of his face. “You’re a little warm…are you feeling sick?”

            “It’s hotter than hell in here,” Clint commented, pushing the blankets away from his body.

            Phil extracted himself from the bed and padded over to the thermostat, squinting so he could read the numbers. “It’s 68 degrees in here, baby.”

            Clint cringed at Phil’s soft tone, the same one he always uses when Clint is recovering in medical or having a particularly bad day. “Must be a bug or something.” He rose, peeling his shirt off as he went. “I’m going to take a shower.”

            Phil nodded but didn’t say anything and Clint could feel his gaze the entire way to the bathroom. Clint left the door open and kept the lights dim, asking Jarvis to set the water temperature a lot lower than he normally would. The chill felt refreshing but didn’t immediately cool him the way he had expected. Instead, the heat seemed to grow. Panting, Clint rested his face against the shower wall.

            “Phil,” he called weakly, feeling his knees shake.

            “Clint?” Phil was at the door. “What is it?”

            Clink shook his head even though Phil couldn’t see it. “Something’s wrong.”

            Phil yanked the glass door of the shower open and peered in, concern clearly written on his face. His brows were pinched and his eyes were wide, crows feet more obvious than ever. If Clint hadn’t felt so disoriented he would have kissed him.

            “I’m going to get Bruce.” Phil started to pull away but Clint whined, grabbing onto Phil’s shirt. Uncaring of the fact that Phil was still fully clothed, Clint attempted to drag Phil under the water with him.

            “Don’t leave,” Clint begged. His head was throbbing, body aching and hot in a way he couldn’t ever remember experiencing.

            “Shit.” Phil cursed, a habit he tended not to indulge in. “Clint…I think you’re in heat.”

            “What?” Clint’s head snapped up and he jerked back. Phil’s hold on him was the only thing that kept Clint from falling. “It’s-that’s not possible.”

            Phil put his face in the crook of Clint’s neck and inhaled deeply. He shuddered. “Clint, baby, you are definitely in heat.”

            Phil pulled bodily away, stepping out of the shower. Clint couldn’t have stopped the needy, desperate noise that escaped his mouth if he tried. Phil held up a halting hand when Clint tried to follow.

            “Jarvis,” Phil called.

            “Yes, Agent Coulson?” Jarvis responded, polite as ever.

            “Please tell Doctor Banner to come to our floor.” Phil tried to breathe through his mouth to avoid the sweet smell. “And tell him it’s an emergency.”

            Clint choked on a sob, hand shooting down to palm his erection. Phil watched, enthralled. Clint’s cock was so hard it looked painful, deep red and pointing towards his belly.

            “Jesus,” Phil whispered, unable to look away. Clint’s scent, intoxicating on a normal day, was increased tenfold and infused with something he’d never smelled before. It was growing stronger by the second, fogging Phil’s mind but he knew he had to wait for Bruce.

            “Phil?” Bruce’s voice came from the bedroom. Before Phil could react, too distracted by the sight and smell of Clint, Bruce was in the doorway. He stopped short, gaze landing on Clint who was naked and flushed an attractive shade, jerking himself off with no release in sight. Phil felt a growl grow from deep in his chest before he could stop himself, stepping in front of Clint protectively. Bruce took a step back.

            “Sorry,” Phil said. “I just-”

            “It’s fine,” Bruce interrupted. “It’s natural.”

            There was a long silence.

            “How is this possible?” Phil questioned. Clint cried out again and Phil had to grab hold of the counter to resist going to him. “He’s not-he’s never had a heat before. The doctors said all the illegal suppressants he was on in the circus messed up his biology too badly.”

            Bruce nodded and listened politely even though he already knew the story. “Has he been exposed to anything out of the ordinary?”

            “No.” Bruce knew this, as well. Clint had been at the tower for the past week.

            “May I examine him?” Bruce asked.

            Phil bit his tongue. It had been at least ten years since he helped an Omega through their heat but he remembered the possessive feeling well. This was nothing like that. For a second he wanted to rip Bruce’s throat out.

            “It’s intense, isn’t it?” Bruce had a fond and understanding smile on his face. “Different when you’re bonded.”

            Phil agreed. Something crashed and he spun to find Clint on his knees, bent at the waist so his face was pushed against the tiled floor. “Fuck, Phil,” Clint shouted. Phil almost broke when he saw that Clint was crying. “You have to fuck me. You _have_ to. I feel like I’m burning from the inside, out.”

            Phil dropped to the floor, ignoring how cold the water was so he could pull Clint close. As soon as they touched something in Clint snapped and he moaned, turning to present his ass to his mate. Phil groaned when he saw Clint’s hole, pink and dripping with natural lubricant. He wanted to taste it, to rub his face against Clint’s ass to breathe it all in. No matter how fantastic the sex had always been between the two of them, Clint had never been able to produce the slick Omegas are naturally born with. Phil hadn’t realized how much he missed it.

            “Just leave them alone!”

            Phil snapped his head around to find Tony trying to pull Bruce out of the bathroom.

            Phil bared his teeth.

            “I just need to check him,” Bruce said, voice low. He turned to Phil. “I thought having an Omega with me would help calm your nerves while I did it.”

            “They need to _fuck_ ,” Tony argued. He was blatantly checking Clint out.

            “This isn’t right, Tony,” Bruce countered. “He’s 34 years old and he’s never had a heat. He could go into shock, and he isn’t on contraceptive.”

            “Shit,” Tony cursed.

            Clint was crying and begging, hips thrusting against nothing. Phil knew he wouldn’t find release until knotted. Phil pressed the heel of his palm against his erection, willing it down. Finally he relented and moved aside, asking Jarvis to shut the water off.

            “No!” Clint yelled, trying to stand. “Don’t leave me! Phil-fuck-I feel like I’m _dying_.”

            “Clint,” Bruce cooed softly. Clint looked at the man with hazy eyes.

            Phil made to pull Bruce away, his Alpha instincts taking over. Tony placed a comforting hand on his elbow, stopping him. While it calmed Phil, it had the opposite effect on Clint.

            “Don’t fucking touch him!” Clint snarled, somehow finding the strength to climb to his feet. He wobbled, grabbing hold of the shower railing to keep himself upright. He either didn’t notice or didn’t care that he was completely naked.

            “Sorry,” Tony apologized, actually looking like he meant it for once. “No touching. Got it.”

            “Clint, can you come out here and sit? I need to look over you quickly.”

            “What’s happening to me?” Clint sounded so lost and confused that Phil hated himself for not helping.

            “You’re in heat,” Bruce explained.

            Clint’s eyes narrowed as if trying to piece together the information. His erection had flagged slightly, the lull in his heat abnormal. Phil grew even more concerned. He shared a quick glance with Bruce that told him the doctor was having the same concerns.

            Clint stumbled out of the shower, managing to get to the toilet before he collapsed. Tony draped a towel over Clint’s lap, something the archer would be grateful for later even if he didn’t so much as look at Tony now. Bruce crouched down in front of Clint and observed him for a minute before reaching out to touch his face. Phil kept still, hands clenched into tight fists. As soon as Bruce’s hand made contact with Clint’s skin he moaned, leaning into the touch. Bruce jerked back so quickly he fell to his ass with an audible thud at the same time Phil flew to his feet. Bruce didn’t cower but he did stay where he was, attempting to look as unthreatening as possible.

            “I’m sorry.” Phil shrunk back. “I’m sorry.”

            Bruce straightened again. “He’s so far along a contraceptive is almost guaranteed to be ineffective.”

            “Can you-I don’t know,” Phil raked a hand through his thinning hair in frustration, “ _Stop_ it or something? I know Omegas who have suppressed their heats last second.”

            Bruce looked at him sadly. “Since he’s never had a heat before I’m afraid a suppressant will do more harm than good. We have no idea how he’d react to it at this point.”

            Suddenly Bruce and Phil gasped, heads turning to look at Clint. The man in heat was panting again, erecting tenting the towel. Clint was gritting his teeth in what looked like pain and his entire body was covered in sweat.

            “Damn, Katniss,” Tony said, sniffing at the air. “You smell amazing. Steve would lose his shit.”

            “Watch your mouth, Stark,” Phil warned, an image of Steve and Clint now clear in his mind.

            Clint’s pheromones were almost too much for Phil to handle.

            “His heat is fluctuating erratically,” Bruce pointed out, unnecessarily. “And it’s progressing at an unnatural rate. I think it’s time for Tony and me to leave, so you can take care of your mate.”

            Phil nodded, heart pounding in his chest. The entire time he and Clint had been together Phil hadn’t cared that Clint would never go into heat, that they would never have a child together. Phil loves Clint, so things that Alphas were normally obsessed with didn’t even occur to be important to him. But now that Clint was actually in heat, that Phil had the chance to truly take care of his Omega the way an Alpha mate was supposed to, Phil was more grateful than he had ever been in his life. Bruce and Tony cleared out, leaving Phil alone with Clint and for the first time he let himself enjoy the moment. He crawled until he was in front of Clint and cupped his mate’s face in his hands, covering Clint’s face with kisses.

            “I’ve got you,” Phil murmured. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

            Clint nodded, babbling nonsense that Phil couldn’t understand. He helped Clint to his feet, both of them struggling into the bedroom until they reached the bed. Phil didn’t have time to react before Clint was fumbling, crawling onto the covers to present himself again, back curving into a delightful arch. Clint spread his legs further and looked back over his shoulder, his face red from the heat. Frantically Phil followed, nosing his way from Clint’s thigh to his hole, lapping at the wetness there.

             Phil growled, fingers gripping Clint’s hips so tightly he was sure there would be bruising. Clint didn’t seem to mind; on the contrary, he pushed back into the hold like he was desperate for it.   Phil shoved his face against Clint’s skin, licking and sucking like it was his last meal.

            “Please,” Clint said, voice needy and breathless.

            Phil groaned against Clint’s ass, forcing himself to pull away because he knows Clint won’t be able to hold off much longer; if Phil were being honest with himself he was surprised Clint was still as coherent as he was. Phil had seen grown Omegas, people going through their hundredth heat, lose their control far sooner. Seen them crumble to mindless, desperate ramblings despite their experience and familiarity with their own bodies.

            “I’ve got you,” Phil assured again, running a comforting hand down Clint’s spine. He lay across the bed to reach for the nightstand, digging for their well-used bottle of lube. Clint may be producing his own lubrication at the moment-probably more than enough to be sufficient-but Phil wanted his lover to be as comfortable as possible.

            Heats weren’t necessarily _painful_ , but Phil had been told by past lovers that they were far from easy, at least until they were knotted. Before proper knotting, Omegas are driven close to madness with want, their bodies aching with the need. The heat spreads to their entire being, burning them all over. The flames will only simmer when taken the way nature had intended. First heats were almost unbearable, the body’s confusion teamed with the maturation of the Omega’s reproductive systems providing a particularly intense experience.

            “My perfect Omega,” Phil praised, slipping a finger into Clint’s fluttering hole. Clint moaned and immediately clenched down on Phil’s finger.

            Phil was completely entranced by the curve of Clint’s spine. “Just relax. I’m going to make you feel so good,” he promised.

            “God, Phil.” Clint sounded halfway between pain and pleasure. Phil slowly added another finger, gulping when Clint’s body produced more of his own slick. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from where it dripped down his wrist. “Phil, it feels like I’m on fucking _fire_.”

            “I know, baby,” Phil tried to sooth, making sure to rub against Clint’s prostate. “I know it feels like that now. But it’ll get better, I promise.”

            Clint didn’t respond, only mumbled something incoherent and pushed his ass higher in the air, silently begging Phil for what he wanted. As soon as Phil lined up and started to push in, Clint panicked, trying to shuffle away. Phil took hold of his hips, trying to keep Clint in place without being too rough or demanding.

            “Stop,” Phil pleaded. “Clint, you’re going to hurt yourself.”

            “Not this way,” Clint said, rubbing the sweat and tears from his face. “I want to see you.”

            Clint was growing more sluggish as time went by, his words slurring together, skin getting pinker. Phil wanted to lick him from head to toe.

            “I know we’ve knotted before,” Phil started, draping his body over Clint’s back, peppering the younger man’s neck with kisses, “But it’s different in heat. We’ll be tied longer, and my orgasm will be more…intense. It’s easier this way, especially for your first heat. Trust me.”

            Clint hesitated but eventually nodded, relaxing as much as his tense body would allow. Phil righted himself, again lining up with Clint’s entrance. Clint’s scent was overwhelming now, invading his senses to a maddening level. His knot was already swelling, and Phil had to grip it to gain back some semblance of control. He had to stay level headed, needed to guide Clint through this heat to the best of his abilities. Clint laid out before him, sweating and writhing, pink hole leaking slick and just begging Phil closer. Finally-finally Phil sunk in, one swift push burying him to the hilt. Clint convulsed under him, ships snapping back, fingers gripping their comforter tightly.

            “Fuck,” Phil cussed, forcing himself to keep still, letting Clint get used to the feeling.

            “Please, Phil,” Clint shouted, starting to squirm. “Please just _move_.”

            Phil did as his mate demanded, pulling almost all the way out, watching where their bodies became one. On the thrust back in Clint met him, more in touch with his body than Phil was expecting. Clint was radiating heat, his skin hot under Phil’s hand and on his cock, still buried deep in his lover. Helping Omegas through their heats has always been a pleasure to Phil, being able to worship his lover. With Clint it was on a completely new level. His heart ached with the intensity of it, body thrumming with their half-formed bond that was just begging to be sealed.

            Without a heat a pair can never truly bond because the Omega’s bonding glad isn’t swollen. Clint and Phil have been together for going on seven years, married for four of them, and their emotional bond was sealed long before that. Clint had worried, even during their first date, that Phil would never truly be happy without a fully completed bond because an Alpha instinctually crave that permanency, the commitment and the right to claim what was theirs. While Phil could never deny (and wouldn’t, the pair of them open and honest with each other) the desire for a bond like that, if only because of the intensity of his love for Clint, he would never give the other man up because of it.

            Now, pounding into Clint as if their lives depended on it, Phil could see how swollen Clint’s gland was. With Clint’s head turned to the side, hooded eyes staring at Phil in a hazy, lustful gaze, Phil had a clear view to his neck. He licked his lips, praising Clint, touching every inch of his lover’s skin he could reach, and doing everything in his power to give Clint what he wanted.

            “M close,” Clint slurred, trying to push himself up onto his elbows. His movements were sloppy and he slipped twice before Phil reached around to stroke Clint in time with his own thrusts.

            “Come for me, Clint,” Phil said, leaning down to kiss Clint hungrily.

            “Do it,” Clint said into Phil’s mouth, kisses sloppy with delirium.

            Phil hummed in question, jerking his hips and his hand harder, his own orgasm looming closer.

            “Bite me.” Clint craned his neck, baring it for Phil.

            The Alpha inside him roared.

            “Mark me, Phil.” Clint’s voice was a few octaves lower than normal, pupils blown wide.

            Phil, unable to control his animalistic urges any longer, latched onto Clint’s neck the moment Clint orgasm, biting harder than he was probably supposed to but his mate didn’t seem to mind. Clint cried out in pleasure, twisting his hips and bringing Phil over the edge as well. Phil pumped his hips forward, felt his knot swell until they were locked together. After all of their knottings Phil didn’t think it could ever get better but the feeling was so intense he blacked out for a second.

            When he came back to his senses they were on their sides, his body curled around Clint’s. Clint was out cold, mouth slack and hair mussed. He looked relaxed and happy, even in his sleep. His hand was gripping Phil’s arm, holding it in place to use as a pillow. Giddy with excitement and love, Phil ran the pads of his fingers over the new scar on Clint’s neck before nuzzling it, taking in how different Clint’s smelled. Their scents had mingled, marking Clint as _his_ , and Phil as Clint’s. Phil pulled the covers up over them, hand trailing from Clint’s neck to his belly, hand splayed over the hard, flat abs, wondering what was going to happen now.

            He fell asleep that way, still tied to the love of his life.

            They’d deal with whatever life threw at them next.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! This will be at least to parts, maybe more. If you have any requests or suggestions send them my why!


End file.
